Season 2 Episode 05: The Hunting Ground's Humanitarians
"The Hunting Ground's Humanitarians" (猟場の人道主義者, Ryouba no Jindoushugisha) is the fifth episode of the second season of the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon anime series. It was released on August 4, 2012. Synopsis May 29, 1548 TE. The Fellow Enthusiasts Event Grounds in England is enveloped by an ominous crimson-colored sky. The one responsible for this sudden change of atmosphere, TRUMPS' Thomas Shakespeare, declares before Toussaint Neshinbara that the battlefield is set, and what is left is for her colleagues from England to overwhelm Musashi Ariadust Academy's key figures so they could drag the powerless Toori Aoi into a direct duel with England. Then, Thomas Shakespeare marks the start of the multi-stage duel between Oxford Academy's TRUMPS and Musashi Ariadust Academy. Nate witnesses in shock as Kimi Aoi and Tomo Asama suddenly disappear from the battlefield. Then, the thought of Toori's safety alarms Nate, causing her to hurry towards his last known location. Meanwhile, outside of the crimson-clad battlegrounds, Futayo is joined by an unknown foe. Elsewhere, Adele visits Suzu, who is already dressed in the uniform of Oxford Academy. As they perform their covert espionage operations, they discover that a number of students from Oxford are eavesdropping their conversation. In order to fool them, Adele decides to pretend to undress Suzu, but they are actually going to hide inside Adele's Mechanic Shell Raging Beast. The students from Oxford discover this too late, and the brokenhearted boys of Oxford watch in disappointment as the two girls disappear into the Mechanic Shell, where they would stay until further help arrives. Futayo, on the other hand, confronts her companion from Oxford TRUMPS, Walter Raleigh. She tries to ask about his connections with the Amago Clan of the Far East and the Amago Ten Braves, but the taciturn Walter Raleigh refuses to respond. Futayo decides to fight against him instead. Tomo, accompanied by Kimi, soon assesses their current situation. Malga, Margot, Nate, Masazumi and Ulquiaga are currently trapped inside Shakespeare's barrier, while Toori, Horizon, Heidi, Shirojiro, Suzu, Adele and Futayo are outside. Meanwhile, Tomo is unable to contact Suzu and Adele due to interference with the signal. Tomo considers Toori and Horizon to be in a situation worse than it looks, and Kimi admits that she wanted to protect the two but may end up ruining Toori's date. For now, the only thing Tomo and Asama can do is to give them their support. Inside Shakespeare's barrier, Masazumi is ambushed by an overwhelming number of Living Bones, led by TRUMPS #3, Christopher Hatton. Elsewhere, Ginji appears to be stuck in some kind of brainwashing ability, while Ulquiaga is confronted by TRUMPS #8, Nicholas Bacon. Meanwhile, Margot Naitou tries to sort out the situation herself, and upon realizing that she is going to fight alone, she transforms into the Schwarze Fraulein before heading to the skies. Then suddenly, Margot finds herself in a seemingly endless sea of water. As she anticipates an attack, a man wearing only a simple swimmer's attire, accompanied by a lady connected through a Sign Frame, emerges from the virtual sea: TRUMPS #5-2 John Hawkins and fellow member Thomas Cavendish. Malga Naruze soon meets her opponent, TRUMPS #5-1, Francis Drake. Peculiarly, Drake started his confrontation against Naruze in a cup of coffee and milk, the latter of which Drake prefers as a "transformed version of blood". He later explains that he is quite a chivalrous gentleman despite having a wolf-like form, and would only consume other people if his extremely sadistic wife permits it. Soon, they talk about Nate's family's connection with rumors of Jean d'Arc actually surviving being burned at the stake, and Francis notes that it was unfortunate that he was unable to confront her about it. Naruze prepares for their battle as Drake chugs down on his mug of milk. Soon, Drake shows Malga his Testamenta Arma, the right arm of the Brachium Justitia Vetus, the left hand of which was owned by Malga's previous foe, Robert Dudley. According to him, the Testamenta Arma in his possession has the ability to thwart any attack that tries to defile the justice of England. It is only in a few moments that the two would join the battlefield as well. At the town square in London, Nate tries to track down Toori. However, as she tries to lock down on Toori's scent, TRUMPS #2, F. Walsingham, appears. At the same town square, Toori tries to make his move on Horizon. However, Horizon is more concerned on how they are currently in danger of being dragged into a hidden battlefield and about choosing their next path of action instead of having fun. As Toori tries to remind Horizon of what they should be doing, Horizon does that instead: she tells him that he is supposed to be persuading her into gaining an interest in getting back her emotions and to clarify his intentions of using Musashi and her Logismoi Oplo in world conquest. Toori finds himself in quite a bind, but decides to continue with his date with Horizon. Elsewhere, "Scarred" and Tenzou are having a date of their own, but ends up being embarrassed of himself as he ends up letting "Scarred" buy him their food. As she heads to a nearby stall, Tenzou notices that there are a lot fewer people than he expects in a festival. Soon, "Scarred" returns with some fish and chips and invites Tenzou to visit the London Tower. As the others are busy in their own activities, Shirojiro Bertoni and Heidi Augesvarer are swamped in work, no thanks to Charles Howard, who gave them a pile of paperwork to look over. Charles Howard admits that he is incapable of direct combat, but has his own way of "fighting". The battles in London commence. As Nicholas Bacon unleashes his crushing attacks against Ulquiaga, the elder-sister-loving aerial half-dragon confronts him about his lack of an older sister, and not being a younger brother of an elder sister. As Ulquiaga swiftly evades Bacon's attacks, he delivers one of the torture techniques in his arsenal: an "electrifying" jackhammer kick up Bacon's crotch. However, Ulquiaga is surprised to discover that it was not effective. Bacon soon reveals his status as the genderless guardian fairy of the Seal of England, and he quickly delivers a hammer blow powered by the entire weight of England. Noriki's quick thinking saves Ulquiaga. By punching Ginji three times using his original abilities, he was able to drastically weaken Bacon's attack and dispels the barrier at the same time. With the barrier broken with ease, Bacon declares his defeat and leaves the battlefield. Meanwhile, in Margot's barrier, the Schwarze Fraulein fights a disadvantaged battle against John Hawkins' trident attacks, which is assisted by Cavendish deploying obelisks to act as offense, defense and utility. Hawkins admits that he is in disbelief at how Margot was able to match his fighting strength even with a severe lack of air, which would have paralyzed Margot's ability to activate abilities. However, Margot was able to keep up by using the air created by Hawkins' jet stream to give her ample time to unleash her spells. Soon, Margot is preparing to fire a cannon shot at Hawkins, but an obelisk deployed by Cavendish almost knocked her out. She manages to get up, however, and upon firing her Mechanic Shell Broom at Hawkins, an storm of ice shards rain down on Hawkins. One of the floaters of the obelisk is hit by Margot's attack, and Hawkins is caught by surprise when an obelisk comes crashing down on him, knocking him out almost instantly. With Hawkins' defeat, the massive sphere of water collapses, and the barrier breaks apart. Margot, victorious but almost out of breath, voices out her concern for Naruze. Naruze goes on a defensive, evading Drake's War Cries, and soon tries to attack him by sticking a silver knife she picked up from her short drink with Drake earlier into a brick and throwing it at him. However, the piece of silver simply falls to the ground. Francis illustrates that the Brachium Justitia Vetus can protect him from anything that would harm him, and it also avoids the same attack to take place. Malga attempts a direct attack at Drake, but the Testamenta Arma paralyzes her wings for a moment, causing her to stumble and fall into the direct path of a War Cry. Although injured by receiving a direct hit from Drake's War Cry, Malga was able to injure Drake by giving him a Body Strengthening ability, which is activated when Drake stepped on the brick thrown by Naruze at the start of the fight. Drake is overwhelmed by intense pain, but is now angered by Malga's attack against him. After he swipes away Malga into a wall and prepares to consume her... ...an unexpected help appears, in the form of Gin Tachibana of Tres España. Gin declares that she is permitted to intervene in affairs with Musashi and the Testament Union since the Mikawa Meltdown, and is pointing out England's mistake of trying to engage the same territory that is trying to be in friendly terms with them. Thus, Gin aims to sway England's justice towards the right path. As she puts Malga to sleep, Gin prepares to fight Francis Drake. Meanwhile, the fight between Walter Raleigh and Futayo Honda starts and ends rather abruptly. As he exits the battlefield, he leaves behind a Sign Frame. There, Futayo sees the name Masamitsu Yokomichi. As the men of Oxford who are still watching Adele and Suzu report the two girls' activities with bleeding noses and blushed faces, Tomo and Kimi oversee the progress of the battles of their classmates, while Horizon and Toori, and Tenzou and "Scarred", proceed with their respective dates. Characters By order of appearance New Characters *Christopher Hatton *Nicholas Bacon *John Hawkins *Thomas Cavendish *Francis Drake *Walter Raleigh Trivia Cultural References Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes